


Winter Sun

by Unknown



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, No shame, but yea, for the blog i run on tumblr, go check it out, this is a drabble type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown/pseuds/Unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outside the snow continues to fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Sun

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This is for my blog, [youngwolfandthebastard](http://youngwolfandthebastard.tumblr.com) over on tumblr. It's dedicated to this pairing and recs art, edits, vids, fan fic, fan mixes and anything else you want to send in! So, go visit to contribute or to find some great material on these two. 
> 
> FIN.

It’s cold outside, winter settling in and making itself comfortable. The snow blankets the ground snugly, wrapping itself over everything, no surface visible underneath. Icicles cling to roof-edges, to iron railings and hand-rails, to the bumpers of cars that won’t be moved for days, their owners safe inside and out of the cold.

Jon presses close to Robb under the sheets even though they have the flat heated and there’s no need to do so. He sits up under the covers in a moment of epiphany, peeling the sheets back off of Robb’s sweat-damp body. The sun wins it’s battle with the snow-filled clouds at that moment, making itself known. It trails down Robb’s stomach, highlighting his golden skin, shining on the metal button of the red, corduroy trousers he wore to bed, too tired from a late class to take them off.

Jon bites his lip, ghosting a hand over his brother’s warm abdomen, chuckling at the fact that he used to be envious of his golden glow and the fact that he could keep his color, even in the winter, even when Jon would turn pasty white, with rosy red cheeks from the cold. That is, until he got that body for himself, and then it didn’t much matter to him. 

There’s a small trail of dark red-brown hair under Robb’s belly-button being highlighted by the sun as it shines on him. Jon brushes a thumb gently through it, the soft bristles tickling his sensitive skin. He traces the thumb over Robb’s underwear peeking out from under his trousers, above the waistline. 

Jon is careful. He knows his hands are freezing even though the house is warm and the bed is warm and he  _should_  be warm under his soft, worn sleeping clothes. It was one thing Catelyn had detested about him in the winter, whenever he would ask for extra blankets due to his odd, low body temperature. It was the one way that she would ever let him and Robb share a bed and they cherished the winters when they were children, more so when they were teens after they discovered that their wandering hands were welcome to each other.

Jon shakes the thought of his step-mother; she had been loving to her born children, and a wonderful mother to them as well. She had not been so kind to him, and he had only gotten that kind of love and affection from his father and half-siblings, Robb always at the front of the group. 

Well. Robb had been enough.

"Don’t think too hard there, Snow. Save that for class. Wouldn’t want you frying your brain so early, now would we?"

Jon looks up and is met with the icy blue eyes of his half-brother, his lover, his heart and his life. The red shines in Robb’s hair as he stretches and it catches the sun. He has day old stubble peppering his face that Jon knows he’ll let grow into a beard because Robb likes to see the stubble-burn all over Jon’s body when he’s finished with him. 

"Classes got cancelled because of the snow," Jon says, poking his brother in the hip and then letting his fingers linger there, tracing the hip-bone jutting beneath his smooth skin.

"So,  _still_  your fault. Good. I had a paper due today that I haven’t finished.” Robb says, turning his body toward Jon. He looks gorgeous pressed against the crisp white sheets with the fading blue flowers, a last hurrah to summer even as the winter smothers everything in sight with ice. 

Robb looks into his eyes now, as harsh as the winter snow falling outside. He thinks to himself that coming here with Robb, going to school with him, getting away from his step-mother, the looks of sympathy from his father and confusion on status from his siblings, was the best thing that he has ever done. The Starks understand the brothers living with each other for what they think is convenience and understand their need for space. In return, they both got a new start. It had been a hard decision for Jon to make, whether to go to Castle Black University up in Wall or to come to White Harbor College beside the White Knife river outside of Winterfell with Jon. They’re Uncle Benjen was a professor of Castle Black, and Jon could get a good scholarship, but in the end, he’d chosen Robb.

He’d always choose Robb.

"Are you alright?" Robb asks. He’s sitting up now, looking at Jon with concern. Jon smiles at him, pushing him back on the bed. "Shit," Robb hisses, "you’re hands are freezing, Jon."

“ _I’m_  freezing,”Jon corrects. “Now, come warm me back up, yeah?” he whispers against the skin of Robb’s neck, feeling his brother shiver from something besides the cold. “Come on, let’s get you out of those horrible trousers that are  _dirty_  and yet you still came to bed with them,  _you cunt_.”

Robb laughs into his mouth when Jon kisses him and then flips them over, straddling his hips. “I can’t even find you under the layers,” Robb teases.

"Best to start looking then, isn’t it?" Jon says back with a wink that has Robb in a fit of giggles. He starts to presses warm, wet kisses all over the skin that he can reach, the skin that he starts to bare which pushes of warm cloth to the side. 

They make love but they don’t say they love each other, because their actions speak so much louder than their words ever could. What is too complicated to say in a jumble of sentences is easy to say with a few touches of a hand or brush of lips. 

The sun climbs higher in the sky. The wind whips through the trees. Steam rises from cups of hot chocolate and coffee. Smoke wisps it’s way out from chimneys. In a small flat beside the White Knife river, two men are pressed together, sweat drying on their backs and on their sheets, the ones that are tangled about their waists and legs. One is cold, the other is not; the one that is cold is pressed close to the body of the one that is not, the one that radiates heat because he of true, natural blood and he was born of the winter while the other was only born in it.

Outside, the snow continues to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, the blog is totally open for all of these kinds of things. As long as it's Jon Snow/Robb Stark related, that is! HAHA! So come join if you love these boys.


End file.
